1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to an improved data processing system and in particular to a method and system for improving performance and scalability of a logical partitioned platform in a data processing system. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a method, apparatus, and computer instructions for improving performance and scalability of common information model object manager (CIMOM) using a hardware management console (HMC) repository.
2. Description of Related Art
The common information model (CIM) is an open standard from the Distributed Management Task Force (DMTF) that manages systems and networks. CIM defines a set of classes with properties and associations which in turn provide a conceptual framework applicable to all areas of management including systems, applications, databases, networks, and devices. The framework enables the organization of data for a specific managed environment, such as the hardware management console (HMC), a product available from International Business Machine (IBM) Corporation. HMC is a data processing system that allows a system administrator to control operations of different logical partitions in a logical partitioned platform environment. The HMC allows the system administrator to perform hardware management functions such as, for example, reallocation of resources to different logical partitions, activating partitions, and hard reset of partitions.
An implementation of CIM, known as common information model object manager (CIMOM), takes the form of a CIM server that receives, validates, and authenticates client application requests. CIMOM directs the requests to the appropriate functional component or to an application provider. In addition, CIMOM provides a repository for storage of management data. Currently, CIMOM uses a generic mechanism to handle queries for retrieving CIM objects from the repository. For example, all of the CIM objects are currently stored in one single table, which is very inefficient when retrieving objects. Accordingly, the currently existing CIMOM repository does not meet the performance and scalability requirements of a management system, such as HMC.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have an improved method, apparatus, and computer instructions for improving performance and scalability of CIMOM so that access to the managed objects in the repository may be faster, and storage of managed objects requires a smaller footprint in the repository. In addition, it would also be advantageous to have an improved method that allows different repositories to be used without significant changes to the underlying server code.